


Fever Dreams

by xxhermes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Headcanon, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhermes/pseuds/xxhermes
Summary: So what now? Where do they start? The light of dawn peeked over the horizon they have long forgotten.Noct did it. Just like he said he would.But at what cost?(Post game events, also warning for game ending spoilers.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *SLAMS FACE INTO KEYBOARD.* Legit my first fanfiction in a LONG TIME. A DECADE long. FFXV what have you done to me? It isn't perfect so I apologize in advance. I did try really hard to brush off the rust. The most writing I've been doing these past years is on roleplay so I'm slowly adjusting back to storytelling. Hope you enjoy my blood sweat and tears.
> 
> I also gave Prompto's adoptive parents names.

Dawn peeked over the horizon along with a grim silence between all that was left. Clothes soaked in the blood of daemons and their own, the monsters of the dark withered in pain as they retreated back from the sunlight. Exhausted, with a few broken bones to go around the three, an exhale was let out. They glanced at each other, Prompto wide-eyed with Gladio and Ignis exchanging a wordless dialogue.

 _He did it._  
Like he said he would.  
But at what cost?

With limbs too tired to move, they all trudged up the stairs. Heaving at the thought of the sight they might come across. Prompto's hand shook as he attempted to push open the door. Though, as if something came over him; bones became jelly. He stood there shaking in his boots. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder,

"It's okay." Gladio rumbled, his face was set in stone. Grim lines etched across his hardened expression. Sweat and tears stung at Prompto's eyes, nodding. Gaining fortitude from his friends. Ignis followed suit as they held up their most vulnerable brother. 

"He did his duty as King, Prompto. He did it for all of us." Ignis' words cut through. Logic rung loud into all of them, a bell cutting through the dense fog. With a jaw that moved too tight, his breath shook,

"Hey, Guys? Do you mind... if I get a moment of privacy?" He winced at his selfish request and regretted it the moment words tumbled out of his parched lips. They all needed closure, they needed to see the cost of their friend, their brother...Their King's sacrifice. Though, as selfless as both of them were, Gladio pushed open the citadel doors, Ignis nodding in approval. 

"We'll follow you there in a moment." With a look of endless gratitude, Prompto stumbled forward into the halls. Nostalgia hit him, a strong wave carrying him out into a sea of memories. He remembered how nervous he was. How he practiced over and over how to sit up straight and walk tall. To be in the presence of Regis terrified him beyond measure. And now he was rushing to the throne room he once dreaded. 

_Stairs_. Knees shook, struggling to hold his broken frame up he climbed the stairs he would have never even thought of touching in another lifetime. The death-like silence unnerved Prompto, the sound of screaming bones adrenaline filled his ears. Maybe by the grace of the Six, his best friends life was spared. Maybe he was waiting up there with a smile on his face, ready to laugh at how tired Prompto was. There would be an exchange of banter, laughter an embrace and a happy ending. 

But the silence was met with a body once full of life. Lips that curled into a lazy smile were no more, instead replaced with courage for his final stand. However, this body was not his best friend. This wasn't Noct, because he was full of life and promise, with eyes that would roll with every bad joke that rolled off of Prompto's tongue. A mouthful of complaints every time Ignis forced him to eat his vegetables and a sigh so frustrated every time Gladio suggested an early morning. Prompto's appendages reached out, grasping hold of whatever was left of his most precious person, desperate to find something, anything. The scene processed slowly for him, noticing Regis' sword wedged deep into Noctis' chest, his clothes darkened with blood. As if he could feel the wound himself, he was unable to bear it for much longer. Prompto let out a strangled cry. Heaving in his sobs, it prompted the other two to come rushing in. 

Words and actions became muffled, his senses seemed to have floated elsewhere. He thought he heard Gladio describe the scene as both men stood behind Prompto. Their purpose in life gone to a place where they could not follow.

There was no grand funeral, no ceremony and no announcing of a new King. Unable to carry their friend out of the broken city, they settled for burying him in the royal gardens. There was no regal tomb, no ornate headstone to stand the test of time. A shallow grave with dug up, weathered marble scattered around his final resting place. It was quiet, a place filled with memories of the crownsguard and lonesome play. Perfect for their introverted friend. Here he will lie, in the remnant of better days. Staring at the mound of dirt that became the bed for the last King, Prompto creaked his neck. Looking at both Gladio and Ignis for some sort of answer. What now? With the line of Lucian ended, there was no Oracle and nobody of noble blood. Days now may come to pass, but the rule of Eos was lost. It was hard to read Ignis' expression since the scar tissue healed over. He lost a significant gateway to convey. He was the first to break the silence,

"We should radio Talcott and have him pick us up. We'll head back to the entrance of the city." Of course, it was Ignis to come up with a solution. Whether it be a permanent fix or some sort of means forward. As the two turned and headed towards the exit, Prompto hadn't left his spot. Gloved digits still filthy with dirt and blood, he just stared at the mound. Holding himself together by the seams, he struggled to his feet, numb to his body's aching cells. Prompto wiped away his tears as it stuck to his pale skin, mixing in with grime. There was one more thing he had to do before leaving the city.

"You guys... go on without me. Give me a day. And I'll radio you guys to come pick me up. There is one more thing I have to do. I need to check something before I leave here." 

"Is it your parents?" Prompto winced, Ignis may have lost his sight but his nurturing insight never faltered. He had to check the house for some sign of life, anything. A clue to where they may have ended up. He searched endlessly, every moment he could spare he doubled back to all refugee camps. It was always the same, nobody heard of the Argentums being registered in any sanctuary. With his jaw wound a little too tight, he hissed to himself, muttering a few words that alluded to clues. He was desperate, for all his leads ended with a snuff as if his efforts were in vain. There was a moment of opposition, he could sense it. Attempting to keep their broken family together, they wanted everyone to leave Insomnia as a group. After what seemed to be an eternity, Gladio's deep rumble pierced through,

"Just be careful all right? If we don't hear back from you after one day, we're coming in to get you. Are you sure you know the way to and back?" Relief washed over Prompto. Leave it to Gladio to come through in a clutch. 

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand. I'll be fine."

 

\---

To a small sliver of fortune, some of the residential areas were untouched by the desolation of Niflheim. It was if time stood still for the most part. Wildlife was scarce since the age of dark which kept the roads free from organic life. His body ached, his bones creaking in agony; begging for him to rest. Hands touched the all too familiar mailbox, his mind's eye flashed with memories of lonely years. Fingers lifted the metal, rusted joints cried from years of neglect. Yellowed envelopes laid within along with a lone package. A dry bark escaped his parched lips, hands still familiar with the routine. Pulling out a key from his pocket, he attempted to unlock the first glass door. The weather eroded the insides of the lock, causing the key to fasten within the hole. Frustrated, he pulled out his weapon and stood back. With an aim that was mastered over the years, he shot at the rusted lock. Glass shattered with an earsplitting crack he was too familiar with revealing the main entrance. Gingerly, he placed the second key within the turning point. A click was heard and he pushed himself in.

 

Time stood still, eyes quickly adjusting to the dimly lit abode. The smell of mildew and rotten wood seeped from the abandoned house. He opened the glass closet by the front foyer, shoes that his mother wore stood neatly against the rack with a film of dust over fine leather. He gulped down the growing lump and continued on. His own heavy shoes creaked against old floors as he laughed to himself, reminiscing on how his parents would have had him by the throat if he walked in with shoes. The entire interior was left, just like how he remembered it. The plant in the corner long dead, cobwebs covered almost every corner. Prior to before the sun set for a decade, he would have had a meltdown, but abandoned lives, dust, and mildew were all things familiar. Curious, he headed towards the kitchen, survival instincts intriguing him. Perhaps there were some things in his household that could be of some use. Opening the fridge, he reeled back instinctively. Within the first few years, the smell of rot often came from storage areas that were shut down. However, nothing but the soft bells of old condiments and blackened mold trapped in glass containers. Though, he could make out the faint outline of a Crow's Nest bag. Frowning, he shut the door and continued his search. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, he gathered his findings. A bag of unopened rice, a bottle of soy sauce, a jar of honey and four cups of instant noodles. Leaving his findings on the counter, he swiped the mail and proceeded to his parent's room. Glancing in, he found nothing out of the ordinary, no note on the bed. It was as if they left and never returned. Struggling away crestfallen thoughts, he stepped forward into his own old dwelling. Pushing past the door, eyes adjusted to the faint sunlight illuminating the weathered room. The darkness preserved the sky blue painted walls and photos that filled endless amounts of cork boards. Posters of bands long forgotten and of video game characters plastered messily throughout his space. Tired eyes settled on a stuffed Chocobo that sat on his nightstand. Unable to stand for any longer he collapsed onto his old bed. Springs creaked at the sudden shift in weight, wide sapphire never looked away from the bird. A cheap prize won at the arcade, Prompto begging Noct to win it; to avenge him, for he used up the rest of his credits for the week. Prompto remembered his best friend's scoff, his lips pursed in a thin line in order to contain a smile. The teasing comments about his questioning masculinity and the raillery exchanged. Eyelids shut tight, keeping tears at bay as he struggled to sit himself up. With shaking palms he fumbled through the mail, desperate to find some sort of hint to where the Argentums may have ended up. Frustration lit in the fires of his belly as nothing but bills stacked against him. Eyeing the yellowed package, he tore it open. Staring at the device, a smile pulled at his chapped lips. The new phone he had hoped to have before the wedding came in a day late. How something he thought would bother him for the rest of the trip became information that fell to the wayside. Placing the plastic beside the stuffed prize. Arms reached around the pillows that were left neglected for too long. A frown and curiosity piqued into his tired mind. Pulling what seemed to be a frame from behind his bedding, he glanced at the contents. 

With tears and a throat too dry to cry, he wiped the glass free with his thumb. Days of sunshine and a carefree life illuminated in both midnight and sapphire. Graduation, relief from essays and a future that could hold endless possibilities. They talked about a road trip, leaving Insomnia for a while to forget about their responsibilities. There was a plan, a sneak away to where it would put some of the famous espionage movie characters to shame. They were going to go sightseeing, away from careful eyes and where people knew their names, it was a miracle they even made it out of the city, only to be ceased fifteen minutes after. He laughed at the shared times they had together, slipping the picture out of its frame. With careful hands he never thought he would have, he slipped it into his pocket. Glancing outside his window, he noted the time. It should be enough to get back to the front gates to the established radio. Filling an old backpack with the meager supplies and nostalgia items he headed for the door, only to notice a folded letter in the dusty bowl of keys. Gently pulling it out, he unfolded, checking the contents. His chest heaved, knots pulling at his innards as he choked back his sorrow,

 

_  
_

/Hello my Son.

I'm sorry for us not being there on the day you left for your road trip. There was an emergency meeting at the gallery with something about a painting being held up at customs. However, that means so little to us because you have no idea how proud you make me and your father. We took you in because from the moment we saw you, you were going to be our light. You illuminated the dire days and kept us going. You are our finest piece of art. Your love for your friend gave you an opportunity most would die for. Our little muse. Call us when you arrive back to Eos, we are so excited to hear about your adventures and see the pictures you have taken. Share your story with us, my love.

We love you so much.

Sara Argentum./

 

Heartbeats pounded like drums in his ears as he folded this last piece of his parents into the safekeepings of his breast pocket. With a final glance around his lonely abode, he stepped out into the sunlight. Never to return back here.

\-----

The next days followed with panic. Denizens of Eos were lost, the sun brought hope but the news of no king discouraged them. Where would they start? A reset of many things was at hand. Customs that accommodated to the dark days had to be torn down and ways of lives rebuilt. Children born in the age of darkness did not adjust well, some even inflicted with heat rash from the rise of climate. Whispers were caught upon the wind of an established government. A different way to rule instead of ways of old. Many looked to the remaining crownsguard for answers. They had to be the next in line, right? Prompto rubbed his tired eyes as the remaining three and Iris crammed in the small room at the Lestallum Leville. 

"Well, now what do we do?" Iris shook, eyes darkened under the shadows of restless nights. The sudden shift in daylight breaking through the night sky kept everyone awake, even Ignis. "I can feel the stars." When asked how it affected his ability to sleep. He wasn't wrong, they've all become so sensitive to the natural light of the world. Prompto's eyes never left his hands, palms calloused over from the harsh life that washed away any signs of artistry. 

That's right. I could start taking pictures again.

He glanced over at his long discarded hobby, almost entranced by the old allure that drew him to archive and document. Ruffling messy locks he looked around the room. The last of his family huddled and lost without their fearless leader. Though, Gladio's eyes rested upon his sister, frowning at the last of his kin,

"You're not going out hunting again, are you?" She scoffed, the confidence that shown through before they left for Altissia still shone bright,

"Uh, yeah? That's my job now. We're going to try to set up HQ back near the Vesperpool. You know how most of them are. The city and crowd aren't really their style. Some of the vets can't wait to get away from everyone. Who knows too, there might be some wildlife that survived the dark. It would mean farming would be more than just a greenhouse, right?" She made a point, there were places that were left unexplored, the risk of casualty was too great. There was great unease knowing that this was the life the youngest of the Amicitia chose. The weight of death hung over all of them, suffocating; squeezing the heart out of all. However, despite the fear, they must push forward. This isn't what Noctis would have wanted, his brotherhood confused and no way to rebuild. A smile pulled upon Prompto's lips, illuminating the mood of the room,

"C'mon guys. This isn't the end you know? We've been through worse. We should all do our parts and if this is how Iris is going to contribute to the new world, then damn. She's gonna be great at it." An uneasy silence crept through the room, everyone staring. He could feel his anxiety spike, as they were probably scrutinizing his words. It was the most he's spoken in days after the incident back at the Crowned City. Laughter erupted, the feeling of relief washed over everyone. The Prompto that kept them all going shone through the grief-stricken man. He joined in their laughter, it was music to his ears. 

That's right.  
Music.

"That being said. I think I'm going to make it back to Duscae. See if there are any more refugees at Coernix. You never know. I may also document some wildlife, see if there is anything we could harvest, bring back. You know. My part in this." Everyone went quiet, studying his words and meaning behind them. There could only be one explanation. In return for his earlier support, Iris smiled,

"Yeah, that may be a good idea! Just radio us when you find anything, yeah? We'll be there. As fast as we can." Ignis frowned, worry lines etched into his features, he swiveled his head around, much like an owl too wise for his years,

 

"Just come back to us safely."

 

\---

 

Prompto left early the next morning. With one of the fortified cars, he himself modified, he stuck the old Chocobo doll on top of the dashboard beside the odd Carbuncle charm Noctis gave to him on their last night. It was something about how "he kept him safe." and how he "hoped that Carbuncle will keep Prompto safe to during his travels." Revving up the engine, he started his long journey to the Duscae region in hopes to find some other signs of life. 

The world changed a lot since the dark days. Most vegetation died off once the sun stopped peaking over the sky. Organic life became fungus and moss while the terrain lay baron as far as the eye could see. Animals who could thrive in the dark and fend for themselves became cave dwellers. Many of the wildlife did not survive it through the scourge as most turned into daemons. The primary source of protein became fish and gigantoad to his dismay. What he would give to have something else other than dried meat. Well stocked for a three-day trip he set out, often stopping at multiple havens checking for travelers in need. To his relief Coernix was well fortified, hunters passing by, the excited whispers of thriving Catoblepas near the marsh. Though, disappointment pulled at the pits of his stomach. Still no word on the rest of the Argentum family.

"We'll figure this out, mom. I'll find you and dad." He patted his satchel where his camera held secure. The many pictures he has taken over the course of his journey. One of them should be worthy of displaying in an art gallery. or even a museum! "Things may be on our side, you know?" He tapped the stuffed Chocobo's beak. 

Rain stormed down upon his surroundings, blanketing everything in a warm downpour. Prompto frowned, unable to drive through Ramuh's thunderstorm. Groaning, he carefully opened the door to gain insight of his surroundings. He scrunched his nose, feeling water soak into his leather boots. Toes curled in discomfort, he wiped the water away from his vision. Shoulders sagged at his predicament, for the road took a sudden steep uphill. Watching the little rivers on the dirt, he dragged himself back into the dry sanctuary of his car. There wasn't much to be done but wait until the Thunder god decided to call it a day. Shivering, he shed his Kingsglaive uniform. Pulling out his old spare Crownsguard uniform, he bundled in the familiar worn material. Sinking into the faded leather, he locked the metal doors. Leaning back, he rested his head against the chair. Eyelids became heavy, the rain served as a lull to another time.

\---

"So just like that... you leave for ten years man. You suddenly come back and tell us that you are basically gonna march in there and die." 

Prompto felt sick to his stomach, the all too familiar cement blocks filled his gut, causing bile to bubble within. He had to keep his composure, despite the confusion and hurt. In the near distance, Gladio and Ignis were tending to the campsite. A budding fire could be seen coming from the middle of the haven and the smell of fresh food wafted closeby. It should have brought feelings of nostalgia back, but only dread loomed over him. The carefree and lazy expression that his best friend held was replaced by tired lines of old. Noctis reached into his tattered pockets, pulling out an unusually blue charm. With his hand outstretched, he placed it into the shaking palms of Prompto's. 

"It's something that I brought from home. His name is Carbuncle. It's a charm, he kept me safe so I want you to have this. Since I won't be needing him much longer."

Prompto stared at the blue crystal charm. Was this a cat? He wouldn't put it past him given his fondness for the animals. But those ears were awfully long. Blinking, he looked back to his best friend,

"So this is it, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Noct?"

"Hm?"

"I... thank you."

 

\---

Just about when he was about to fall into a deep sleep, he jolted awake. With the dangers of falling into a slumber many of the survivors adapted to light sleeping habits. Cerulean focused, taking in his surroundings. The rain had stopped. A wave of relief soothed over him, thanking the Six, for the sun was just about to say its goodbye. His hand reached out for the keys, digits twisting for the engine to start, though for whatever reason the car sputtered about. Lungs filled with a calming breath, he gently took the carbuncle charm off of his dashboard and placed it into one of the many pockets he had. If there were a time to be "kept safe", it would be now. 

"Look after the car for me, yeah?" He playfully spoke to the Chocobo doll. Grabbing a worn backpack filled with supplies, he made his way out into the misty evening. Making his way down the road with fingers twitching around Quicksilver, his opposing hand turned on the body light. He set out, if his sense of direction and memory served him correctly, there should be a haven an hour or two away. Looking up towards the stars, he prayed that his presence would go unnoticed. Tired eyes stared ahead, making out old signposts that weathered away. Noticing faint yellow on one, his heart skipped a beat. Wiz' old Chocobo farm! Abandoned now, though a haven was not far from the old outpost. It was only half a mile, he could definitely make it. 

"Really?! Dammit! Cmon!" He screamed in rage as he shot at hobgoblins tearing into his backpack. Just as he was about to make it to the crossroads, the familiar darkness seeped from the ground. Despite the sun coming back, there were quite a few straggling daemons at night. It was only a matter or time before the hunters combed the areas. Unfortunately, this area of Duscae wasn't thoroughly checked yet. For civilization was mostly up North, on the other side of the Disc. His temper mixed with panic pulsed through a little too close as he stumbled backward a little too quick. Tripping over himself, he fell back leaving himself vulnerable for a moment. Heat tore into his arm as he only just managed to dodge a blow from the gray skinned creature. With a careful aim, he shot them dead, quickly hitting the trigger of his gun. Preoccupied with his attempt to salvage the rest of his gear, a piercing pain snapped at his senses. Crying out, his neck snapped back. A pack of voretooth must have heard the commotion. Quickly placing Quicksilver upon the skull of the beast, he fired a shot into its skull. The animal fell to his side as the rest circled about him waiting for a moment to strike. With his mouth dry, Prompto fired shots at the rest of them, tumbling out of their way with less grace each time. He was tired, and the more he spent out in the dark, the more likely he would run into something a bit more deadly. After all, this is where some of the bigger beasts made their homes. "I'm gonna make it out of this, dammit." He carefully aimed a shot at the last of the daemons.

I'm alive. He repeated the thought to himself over and over as he dragged himself through the dirt. Hands pressed themselves into the wound in attempts to stop the rush of blood. In the midst of clearing out the area, he neglected the corner of his eye. The last thing he saw was a ghost of a man and the sting of metal from his left thigh to his abdomen. Adrenaline kicked in and he sprinted the other direction. There was no way after a wound like that he was able to fight back. Head spinning, he limped his way forward in hopes of safety. For a moment, the numbing effects of his instincts fell through, his body unable to keep itself upward. His weight suddenly becoming too much of his legs to bear, he fell onto the mud. Hunched over, pain surged through every fiber of his being as heat flushed his pale cheeks. Squinting, he rubbed his eyes with his palms. Prompto felt his senses numb and a fever like condition wash over him. Voretooth were infamous for their poison bite. He groaned, remembering that his first aid was ripped to shreds. Breaths became shallow, his mouth filled with sand as he struggled for air. Eyes fluttered shut for a moment in order to calm his senses, though the dark lull of sleep started to become more appealing by the second.

"Prompto." He jolted upwards, frowning he looked around listening for the voice of his adoptive father. With a revitalized spirit, he struggled upward, straining his hearing to catch a sign of life. Silence fell, the night swallowing everything in its path he shook,

"Dad?" he croaked out. Following the direction of where the call came from. Ripping off the plaid of his crownsguard uniform he wrapped the cloth around his abdomen as a makeshift band-aid. As digits gingerly tightened the knot around his frame panic sunk his chest. He would need to stitch himself up eventually. However, that could be done later, the idea of his parents being close by was too enticing. He could ask for help from them, if they were around they would bound to have something to help him fix himself up. Or if anything a radio so he could contact some hunters nearby. Their services to Dave held weight with Hunter HQ. Dragging his dead leg behind him, he glared through the night. 

"You're almost there, keep going." Lips parted, the soothing bells of his mother's voice resonated in the near distance. He frowned, perplexed as to why they weren't rushing to his aid. A shaking breath followed a sigh of hope. 

The abandoned farm lay before him, signs of the attempted wilderness and neglect showed. Paint peeled from the barn and outpost while the caravan sat at its usual place, rusted to the ground. A smile lit his dim expression, hauling himself over to the first place. The door of the mobile home swung open, he pointed his loaded weapon forward in the case of a startled animal or person. He was met with silence while he thanked the Six. With great effort, he stepped into the bunker area, in hopes of a medicine cabinet. Often more times than not, people would leave their remedies behind. Dragging out the box from under the bed, he flung the first aid open. He was met with boxes of surface cut bandaids. Groaning, he sagged his head in defeat. Noticing another box under the cot, he pulled it open. A spare blanket that smelt of pine hit his heightened senses. Pulling it out, he pulled a hunting knife from his boot. Cutting the cloth into narrow slivers, he wrapped his leg. Frowning, he felt heat immediately soak into the cloth, confirming he needed dire help. Shivering, he dragged himself back out into the open. Maybe the abandoned outpost had something of use. 

Nothing of immediate use was left. Hands shook at his dismal findings, everything was either taken or plundered over the years by people alike. The stinging pain in his leg throbbed, sending pulses of nausea through his body. Suddenly, the mobile home seemed too far away for a journey. With a sigh, he settled for the nearby shelter. There was no mistaking it, the smell of Chocobo laced within the sweet smell of rotting wood and hay. Using the rest of his strength, he dragged himself into one of the stables. Leaning against the wall of the barn, he nestled into the old hay. It stank of rodent droppings and his favorite bird. Hands fidgeted with the makeshift bindings, determined to use the table salt in hopes it would disinfect the wound. He rested his head against the planks, suddenly his senses became too muffled to coordinate his movements. With eyes heavy, he groped around for his canteen; strapped on the satchel with his camera. Arms fell to his side, suddenly the tiny metal flask became too heavy to bring to his mouth. 

"Just stick it out until dawn peeks over... I'll be fine. I got this... I got..." Words started to slur, the cognitive association between sounds meant little to him now. Blinking away the sweat from his eyes, he made out an outline. A person walking closer to his broken body. Prompto thought he mumbled an apology. He intruded unannounced and that he would leave by morning. Talks of medicine and a remedy tumbled out of his mouth. The all too familiar warmth of companionship and peace washed over him, he swore he heard his voice,

"You'll be all right, Prompto. I'm here." 

A silhouette that he memorized from all those years greeted him, his tired eyes closed. He could afford to rest now, his best friend, the most important person who ever crossed his life was here now. For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, he felt safe. In this abandoned barn, a place where he could only recall happiness, somewhere a lifetime ago.

\-----

Sunlight hit peeked through somewhere, his face mashed against soft pillows. Inhaling, the scent of bedsheets and dirty socks tickled at his nose. His brow furrowed in confusion, this isn't where he--

Fully awake, he jolted upwards, flinging off monochromatic sheets off his body. Hands came about, pressing onto where wounds were inflicted. Nothing. 

Prompto heard a curse followed by a groan. Jolting back, he shuffled to the end of his bed.

End of his bed.

"Why are you so damned loud...?" Frozen in shock, he felt an arm snake across his frame, pulling him back into the sheets. Prompto yelped in surprise, cerulean wide with shock. His chest swelled, his mouth gaped open at the sight before him. Noctis lay before him, eyes scrunched shut to fight against the light peeking through the blinds. Midnight locks sprawled messily on the other side of the mattress, with a face filled with lazy and careless youth. In his tired form, he pulled the comforter over his head, "You had a stupid fever for a few days. We were all worried about you." 

Everything didn't make sense, Prompto swore he was still at the barn, struggling to stay alive. What about the crystal? How about the oncoming war with Niflheim? His marriage to Lady Lunafreya? But instead, he was in the all too familiar complex. Away from the troubles that he grew accustomed to. His head slammed with a plethora of questions. 

"Noct, wake up. This isn't right. You're like... dead or something. I saw you. Dead on the throne. You were gone for ten years. You... We're in your room, dude!" A sigh of frustration left Noctis' lips as he dragged himself upward, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A look of concern danced across his expression before the back of his palm came about to rest upon Prompto's forehead,

"Do you still feel sick? I can call Ignis over now. It would kind of suck you know? Especially with what is going on in the city." Tilting his head, Prompto shot an inquisitive look, what could possibly be going on in this boring city?

"Huh?" A frustrated growl passed through Noctis, a sound that everyone who grew close to the prince was familiar with,

"Dude. Moogle Chocobo carnival came to Insomnia this year. It's here for like two weeks or something. I don't know. It'll be fun. So go back to bed and we'll go later if you're feeling better. I got the tickets, so don't worry about that either." Despite questions racking his mind, Prompto couldn't help but brighten up at the idea of the city painted in bright colors. He nestled back against Noctis, studying the face he could never grow tired of. Upon sensing Prompto's stare, the prince pulled the blond into a tight embrace, "You're staring."

"I know. I just thought I'd never see you again."

"You were dreaming. Those were nightmares, you're here with us. With me now. You have nothing to worry about. I'm here, man. Always." Prompto closed his eyes, limbs tangled with his most precious person, he listened to the prince's heartbeat. Feelings of content swelled within, and from that point on he knew he was safe. 

A buzzing from the nightstand caused both of the boys to groan. Undoing their hold, Prompto reached for his phone and snapped the device open. An unknown number sent a message. Skeptical, he was convinced it was chainmail, he opted to open and delete. However, the content caused him to pause,

_/You did good, Prompto. Just rest./_

Placing his tech back onto the nightstand, he slid himself back into bed. Latching back onto Noctis, he laid there in silence for a moment. He felt digits idly play with his sun-kissed tresses,

"You all right man? Who was it?" Prompto shrugged,

"No idea man. I'm not gonna worry about it, though. Just some junk mail." He smiled, it didn't matter in the grand picture. After all, it was merely a dream. A nightmare he thought would never end. This reality was much better. "Hey, Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. uh.."

"What is it?"

"You know.... Thank you. For everything."

"Sure, buddy."

"And Noct?"

"Hm?"

"I... I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep."


End file.
